parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 5: Tillie's New Route (Michael Brandon).
Here is part five of The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Casey Jr as Thomas * Harry Hogwarts as James * Tillie as Emily * Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt * Rustee Rails as Henry * Casey Jr's Coaches and Caboose as Annie and Clarabel * Mater as Trevor * Hick Chicks as George * Jane Banks as Bridget Hatt * Dee Dee as The Storyteller * Montana as Gordon * Tootle as Percy * Wilson as Salty * Tillie's Birthday Train Cars as Emily's Coaches * Coaches * Freight Cars * Cabooses * Breakdown Trains * Narrator (of Emily's New Route for the US) - Michael Brandon Transcript * Narrator: It was summertime on the Island of Fantasyland. All the engines were very busy. They carry freight and passengers up and down the lines. (the scene opens with many engines bringing freight and passenger trains up and down the lines) Emelius Browne came to see Tillie. * Emelius Browne: I am opening some new routes for the summer. * Narrator: He announced. * Emelius Browne: Tillie, you will pull the flour mill special. * Doen: Thank you, sir. * Narrator: Said Tillie. She was pleased. Tillie stopped to fill up with water on the way to the flour mill. (Tillie obeys and heads toward the water tower, only to find Harry Hogwarts hauling three red coaches) But Harry Hogwarts was already there. * Tillie: Emelius Browne has given me the flour mill special. * Narrator: Said Tillie. * Harry Hogwarts: You're lucky. * Narrator: Harry huffed. * Harry Hogwarts: I have to do the Black Loch run. * Tillie: Why don't you like the Black Loch? * Narrator: Asked Tillie. * Harry Hogwarts: There were boulders all over the tracks. * Narrator: He moaned. * Harry Hogwarts: They bash your buffers and scratch your paint. And there's a Black Loch monster. * Tillie: What's the Black Loch monster? * Harry Hogwarts: Nobody knows. * Narrator: Said Harry. * Harry Hogwarts: Black figures move in the water and then they disappeared. * Tillie: Oh... * Narrator: And Harry puffed away. (Harry puffs away with his three red coaches while Tillie goes to the water tower and takes on some more water) Tillie was pleased she didn't have to go to Black Loch. At the flour mill, the flour had been loaded onto trucks. Tillie was coupled up. (Tillie buffers up to the six freight cars and a caboose and pulls away) Then she puffed across the countryside to Fantasyland Station. But the troublesome trucks saw a chance for mischief. * Troublesome Trucks: Hold back! Hold back! * Narrator: They screeched. Tillie pulled as hard as she could, but the troublesome trucks made her go very slowly. Tilie was late delivering the flour. So there would be no fresh gray that day. Emelius Browne was cross. * Emelius Browne: This means I won't have any toast or muffins for breakfast. If you are late again, you will have to do the Black Loch run instead of Harry Hogwarts. * Narrator: Tillie didn't want to have her buffers bashed by boulders and she didn't want to see the Black Loch Monster. * Tillie: I must get the flour to the station on time. (puffs away) * Narrator: Tillie puffed. The next morning, the troublesome trucks tricked her again. * Troublesome Trucks: Off we go! Off we go! * Narrator: They chuckled. They weren't coupled up probably. * Troublesome Trucks: Mustn't be late! Mustn't be late! * Narrator: They giggled. So Tillie puffed quickly away. (Tillie puffs away with only his half of her cars, leaving the others behind) But only half the troublesome trucks weren't with her. Tillie arrived at the station. * Stationmaster: But you've only brought half the flour! * Narrator: The stationmaster cried. So Tillie had to go back for the rest of the troublesome trucks. (Tillie goes back) * Tillie: (worried) Oh, no! * Narrator: Tillie cried. * Tillie: I don't want to get to the Black Loch run! * Narrator: When Tillie arrived at the mill, the trucks were more troublesome then ever. * Troublesome Trucks: Tillie the late engine! Tillie the late engine! * Narrator: They sang. This made Tillie very cross. And she biffed them very hard. (Tillie is furious and bumps the cars hard) * Troublesome Trucks: Oh, no! * Narrator: They cried. And they splashed into the duck pond. (the cars splash into the water with Tillie feeling dizzy as her eyes spin round with her tongue sticking out) Tillie was covered up in a floury mess. (Tillie blinks with one eye up and the other down) That evening, Emelius Browne came to see Tillie. * Emelius Browne: Tillie, you have caused confusion and delay! * Narrator: Emelius Browne said. * Emelius Browne: Now you are to take over the Black Loch run. * Narrator: Tillie was very unhappy. * Tillie: Wait until you tried it. * Narrator: Casey Jr chuffed. * Casey Jr: The Black Loch run might be nice. * Tillie: (puts her hands to her neck and shows off her teeth, looking worried) I don't think so. * Narrator: Tillie moaned. * Tillie: Bash buffers and a big monster. It sounds miserable to me. * Narrator: The next morning, Tillie puffed sadly to the station. (Tillie puffs over to Barmouth station with her Birthday Train cars) Lots of exciting children and vacationers climbed on board. * Tillie: They are looking forward to their vacation. * Narrator: She thought. * Tillie: I mustn't let them down. (puffs away) * Narrator: Soon Tillie was steaming up hills and through valleys. * Tillie: I bet it won't last. (arrives at the murkey roars of Black Loch) * Narrator: She said to herself. Tillie reached the murkey roars of Black Loch. * Tillie: (puts her finger up to her mouth and thinks for a moment with her eyes shut) Oh. That's were the monsters supposed to be. * Narrator: She puffed nervously. Then there was trouble. (Tillie opens her eyes, looks up, and gasps) Rocks fell and blocked the line. * Tillie: Oh, no! * Narrator: Tillie had to wait for help. * Tillie: (sighs sadly and gulps in fear) I knew I wouldn't like this too. * Narrator: She huffed. Suddenly, she saw something moved and mysterious moving in a water. * Tillie: (gasps) And now the monster's coming. * Narrator: Tillie gasped. Tillie was scared that she gulped. Her boiler quivered and her valves rattled. She wanted to steam away. * Tillie: (as her teeth chatter with her boiler quivering and valves rattling with her eyes shut) I never wan to see Black Loch again. * Narrator: She cried. But Tillie thought the children and the coaches behind her. She was determined to get them to the vacation wherever it took. At last the water settled. And Tillie saw what the monster really was. * Tillie: It's the family of seals. How sweet. * Narrator: Tillie cried. She was delighted. (Tillie looks pleased) The children were delighted too. Soon the line was cleared. Tillie steamed on through the countryside. The children had reached the vacation on time. That evening, Casey and Tillie both stopped to watch the seals. (after Tillie and her Birthday Train cars deliver the children, she joins Casey, his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) * Tillie: You were right. * Narrator: Said Tillie. * Tillie: Black Loch is a nice route after all. Category:Julian Bernardino